The different kinds of love
by KlarolinexDelenaxx
Summary: This is kinda AU but the back-story follows the show. This is about Peri and Leela's relationship as mother and daughter, set a few months down the line, also includes Nico/Peri friendship. Leela/Sienna friendship mention. Nico/Tom/Peri friendship mention. Characters in this story are Peri Nico Leela Sienna. (a bit random but i quite like it :p) T to be safe! Just a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday night and Peri was out with Nico; her and Nico had become fast friends and Nico had somehow persuaded Peri to come out tonight to which their Mums both agreed to after a bit of pleading from them both; Peri and Nico were practically inseparable these days, they often hung around together at the folly with Tom Cunningham who took a while to warm to Nico because of who her Mum was, but in the end he did and they all became best friends who supported each other through thick and thin.

Peri looked at her watch as the loud music echoed in her ears; it was 11:30pm and Nico was nowhere to be seen, she had no idea how she managed to let Nico persuade her to come but she did so right now here she was stood in the corner of the club that her and Nico had snuck into, and she couldn't find Nico and to make matters worse she was feeling rather tipsy; some people would say Nico was a bad influence on her but that was only because they didn't know the real Nico; she was sweet, kind and caring and Nico always looked out for Peri, maybe not always it the best way but when it came to it Nico always had her back.

As Peri scanned the room for Nico one last time she gave up when she couldn't see her, with a sigh she decided to go outside and get some fresh air; her Mum was going to kill her.

Once outside she looked at her phone and saw 11 missed calls all from her Mum, just as she was going to do the responsible thing and call her back she spotted Nico coming up to her.

"Where have you been?" Peri shouted at Nico as she came to stand in front of her.

"Chill"

"Chill, how can I chill, we snuck into a club, we're only fourteen..." Peri rambled on as Nico cut her off.

"Keep it down" Nico hissed "If anyone hears you we will be in so much trouble, beside we had fun right" Nico smirked.

"Nico I have 11 missed calls from my Mum" Peri said showing her screen to Nico who just smiled at her "Nico, seriously I am in so much trouble, I can't believe I let you talk me into this"

"Oh come on, Leela's cool, maybe if we leave now she won't be too bad, and maybe she won't tell my Mum"

"Are you kidding, if I'm going down you are too" Peri said with a small smile at Nico.

"Fine" Nico said rolling her eyes in a playful manner; she loved Peri she really did, Peri was the first real friend she ever had, they did everything together which sometimes drove their parents insane but she didn't care because she would do anything for Peri; she was her best friend.

Nico watched as Peri stared at her phone worriedly as if she was willing it to ring but it wouldn't.

"Come on" Nico said kindly grabbing her by the hand and pulling her away from the club, making sure they went unnoticed by the bouncer that they had alright managed to sneak past once.

"It's gone midnight, my Mum is going to kill me for sure" Peri said to which Nico just smiled at her.

"Why are you smiling? This is so not a smiling moment" Peri said seriously.

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry" Nico said as she held her hands up in surrender "I'm just glad you've started calling her Mum"

"Who?" Peri asked as a sick feeling started coming over her.

"Leela" Nico told her with a smile; she was happy her friend finally seemed happy and she liked Leela a lot, she seemed pretty cool, also her Mum and Leela were like best friends so it was pretty awesome because it meant whenever her Mum meet up with Leela she could hang out with Peri.

"Well she is my Mum" Peri shrugged before putting her hand to her forehead "I'm gonna be sick"

Nico quickly pushed Peri away from her as she didn't want to be puked on.

Peri was promptly sick in some bushes as Nico quickly ran to her aid, moving her hair from her face so she didn't get sick in it.

"Sorry "Nico whispered as Peri throw up again causing Nico to grimace.

"Come on let's go home" Nico said as she helped Peri up and they both made their way home anticipating their Mums reactions; Sienna was bound to be waiting at Peri's houses for her.

They walked home in silence for a while, it was completely dark now but Nico was very streetwise and she was always on alert; she wouldn't let her best friend get hurt because of her.

"You look awful mate" Nico said as she looked at her friend.

"Gee thanks" Peri said as she rolled her eyes "I feel awful" she added as she threatened to throw up again.

"I'm in so much trouble" Nico muttered to herself as they made their way up the steps to Peri's house.

Before she had the chance to open the door with her keys the door shot open to reveal a very angry and worried Leela.

"Mum" Peri said barely above a whisper.

"God Peri, look at the state of you" Leela said as she pulled her daughter into the house, Nico following behind.

"Hi Mum" Nico said seeing her Mother stood there looking disappointed in her "Mum, I'm sorry"

"You better be" Sienna said "So let me guess this was your idea?"

Nico nodded and looked apologetically at Sienna then at Leela who was dealing with an unwell Peri.

"Are you okay if we head off? I'm sorry about Nico, I will definitely be having words with her" Sienna said to Leela as she briefly glanced at her daughter, Leela nodded and gave Sienna a brief smile.

"Right come on you let's go, Peri feel better soon" Sienna said, then her and Nico left the house.

"Sorry" Nico called as she followed her Mum who was already halfway out of the door.

As the door shut Leela stared at the girl in front of her; her fourteen year old daughter who came home drunk, but she couldn't be too harsh I mean things could be worse; at least she didn't come home pregnant like she did when she was her age.

"Mummy, I'm sorry" Peri sobbed as she ran to the sink being sick again.

Once Peri had finished Leela placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's head and sent her to bed with a bucket.

Leela stood in the kitchen thinking about the last few months and how she had nearly lost her daughter for good.

_**Flashback **_

"Mum's gone and she's took Peri with her" Tegan said to their Dad; Danny.

"What do you mean? Gone, gone where? Danny asked feeling confused.

"I mean Mum left with Peri and she isn't coming back" Tegan told him as Leela's world seemed to stop, _gone, gone, gone, _all she could think of was her daughter was gone, _never coming back, never coming back, never coming back. _Her daughter was gone and never coming back.

"No" Leela shouted getting her Dad and Sisters attention "Mum can't just take Peri, no, not my..."

"Your what? Tegan asked.

"She's our sister" Leela quickly covered herself "She can't just take her"

"She can and she has" Tegan told her.

"Don't you care" Leela shouted at Tegan feeling the hot tears coming.

"Of course I do, but she's with Mum, Mum's only doing what she thinks is best for her"

"Dad..." Leela said as the first of her hot tears fell down her face "You have to stop them, please, Dad, Dad please" Leela cried "Please don't let her take her away from me" she added in a whispered sob.

Tegan watched Leela in confusion "Leela, what's wrong, you're acting..." Leela cut her off.

"Acting what?" Leela asked as she tried to stop her tears falling.

"You're acting like she's your daughter" Tegan shouted.

"She is my daughter" Leela screamed "She's my baby girl and I can't lost her" she cried "Please don't let Mum take her" she begged her younger sister who had a daughter of her own; she knew what it meant to love a children; she knew a mother's love.

Tegan hated seeing her sister so upset, she was always the strong one, she never showed emotion and for Tegan seeing her this upset and weak was so heartbreaking, it was something that very rarely happened and when it did Tegan hated it; Leela was her big sister and deep down she would do anything for her.

"Okay" Tegan said as she walked over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder "Okay, I promise we'll stop Mum from taking her but that's all I can promise"

"Thank you" Leela whispered, looking at Tegan through teary eyes and giving her a watery smile.

Leela slowly looked towards her Dad who hadn't said anything the entire time.

"Dad" she whispered as her Dad walked towards her slowly and wrapped his arms around her "It's okay darling, I promise I won't let you Mum take Peri away from us" her Dad told her as her stepped away from her and walked out of the door.

Danny's words left Leela feeling confused; she knew her Dad wouldn't just let Leela take Peri away from him, but she was her Mum and she wanted a chance to prove it and be the best Mum she could be.

_**End of flashback **_

As Leela came out of her thoughts she heard the soft cries coming from upstairs so she made her way up, going into her daughter's room she found Peri curled up on the bed holding her stomach.

Leela made her way over to Peri and sat on the bed beside her placing her hand on her hair; stroking her soft hair, trying to sooth her; she hated seeing her little girl suffer but she was growing up and she had to accept that.

"You'll feel better soon I promise" Leela whispered as she placed a light kiss to her forehand and got up to leave the room.

"Love you" Leela heard as she was about to close the door.

"I love you too" Leela whispered as a tear slid down her cheek; all that she went through to get her daughter back was worth it in the end, she was finally able to be a mother to her beautiful baby girl.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE - PLEASE READ X

**just an a/n to let people know that i have no plans to continue this at the moment, its only meant to be a one-shot so idk we'll see what happens, no promises!**

**the guest reviewer who wanted a leela/ziggy relationship, i have a story called 'being as in love with you as i am' with features them and looks at their friendship/relationship - & IF i do write more to this i will take in to consideration you comment but the one-shot is set in the future bc peri is used to called leela mum now so i'd have to work out all the details so it works. **

**so follow this story and maybe more chapters will appear, who knows!**


End file.
